


Something Special

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet does something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little Dan & Jan drabble.
> 
> Season four; originally posted September 2000.

SOMETHING SPECIAL

Oh my, what had she just done? Had she actually volunteered to go on a covert rescue mission to an ice planet? Of course, anything would be better than waiting here, for him to return. She replayed their last night together before he disappeared on that planet. Their dinner, nothing memorable in chicken with rice; their conversation, nothing special or profound; their goodnight kiss, nice but not earth shattering……… until now, when she realized it may have been her last time to see him, talk to him, kiss him. Better start reviewing that cold weather survival manual she decided.

The End


End file.
